Because of You
by Katpeeta21
Summary: Peeta gets bullied at school and abused at home. No one knows about it and he thinks no one cares. What happens when Peeta try's to commit suicide? Will people look at him differently or will people look at him the same? Modern day. Many peoples POV.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta POV:

**[An: Hey I decided to start a different story because I really wasn't feeling the old one. So please Review so I know to keep writing this one. Thanks!]**

**[Disclaimer: all rights go to Suzanne Collins I just simply own the plot]**

I want to die. I can't do this anymore. Everyone hates me. No one will care. I am going to do it. Everyone will be better off without me. I will feel better too. Not having to be bullied by people at school. Not being abused by my mom. Not having to hid all those things to my friends even though they only pretend to be my friend. I won't have to worry about being an embarrassment to my to older brothers. Katniss won't have to date me. I know she only did because she felt sorry for me. Well, that's what the bullies and my mom tell me.

I look at the note on the bed and then at the knife in my hand. I will be free from everything. Without a second thought, I shove the knife into my stomach. All I feel is pain, but I know it will be worth it in the end. I can hear banging on my locked bedroom door. I guess someone saw my post I had posted on Facebook not even ten minutes ago. It said that all the bullies had won and I lost. My eyes start the get blurry and I can't hear the banging on my door anymore. My eyes can't stay open anymore and i don't fight it because I know this is it. I can finally be happy and everyone else can be too.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. What is that noise? Why can't I see anything? Is this what Being dead feels like? I hear a door open and many footsteps getting closer to what I am guessing is my hospital bed. Everyone stays silent except for people's occasional sniffle. Someone finally broke the silence and asked everyone in a weak voice, "Why would he do this?" I recognized the voice as Katniss's.

Another person who I assumed to be the doctor replied, "Studies say that people who try to commit suicide has been being bullied." Nobody answered him and the room got awfully quiet. A few minutes later, I hear the door open and close. Someone moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. I knew it was Katniss and that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I hear someone digging in their pocket and the sound of paper unfolding. Someone found my note or I guess you can call letter. The person finally spoke, it is my brother Rye. He is a senior and Panem High, I am a sophomore there as well as all of the people that call me their friend. He told everyone in the room that he found the letter on my bed when everyone found me. He was told by everyone to read it. He started in a shaky voice

_"Dear Everyone,  
I had to do this. I did it for all of you and for me. I am bothersome and worthless. Don't even try to deny it, I get reminded every hour of everyday."_

_"Mom, I forgive you for all the beatings you gave me and all the cruel words you sent my way. I deserved it. I know you wanted to have a baby girl, but you ended up with me. I know I am a disappointment to you, but I just want to tell you that, I love you and I am sorry that you got stuck with me for so long. I know deep down you might have grown to love me and I know you aren't good at showing emotion. But that's okay, I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve anyone's love. Now nobody has to deal with useless old me."_

I hear my mom say, "I love you too, Peeta, I am so sorry for what I put you through." Befor_e sobbing. Rye continued to read the letter._

_"Rye and Graham, I am sorry for being such an embarrassment to you. I tried so hard to stay away from you guys in public because I know you don't want to be seen with me because all I am is an embarrassing klutz. Well that's what all your guys friends tell me anyway. I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but your friends bully me. They jump me almost everyday but i got used to it. I deserved it. Don't think that it's all their faults because it wasn't just them. Mostly, the Sophomore and Seniors take part in bullying me but some juniors do too. So i kept it to myself because no one cares. I forgive you guys for watching mom hit me it wasn't your fault though. It was fine."_

I hear two people crying and more shuffling. I hear the letter getting snatched from Rye's ha_nd. My mom finished reading because Rye couldn't._

_"Dad, i forgive you for watching mom beat me with a rolling pin, or whatever she can get her hands on. I know you love her and that you don't want anything to happen to her so you watch someone you love beat your stupid son. I know you didn't want the love of your life go to jail when I am to blame. I am always to blame for everything that goes wrong and for that I am sorry. But now you can live a happy life, without me. That's what's best for everyone."  
_  
I can hear soft foot steps approaching the door. I know it's my father and all I can do is sit here and listen to him open the door and close it silently. My mom continued,

_"Annie, Finn, and Jo, you guys are my bests friends and I am going to miss you all. I know you guys felt sorry for me and that's why we became friends but I am okay with that. Annie please don't be sad I am doing this because it is better for everyone. Finn be good to Annie. Don't hurt her because you have a keeper. Jo I know you are thinking I am stupid but I think I made the right decision. I and really going to miss you all. And Jo? Please try to not kill Katniss."_

_"Katniss, you really don't know the effect you can have on people. I really am going to miss you Katniss. Your beautiful face, you sparkling eyes, your stubborn attitude and your love for your family. I am going to miss the way you scowl when you get annoyed, and the way you are always determined to get your way, and the way you always have to be right even if you know you are wrong. I am going to miss your laugh, your gorgeous smile, and the way you blush and look down at your feet when your embarrassed. But most importantly I am going to miss you. Please don't be upset. I do my deserve you I never will. Don't blame yourself it is not your fault. Katniss, I love you, always"_

_"To the bullies, you guys won. You got what you wanted. If you tell me to kill myself enough times I will actually believe you and I do. No one should be seen with ugly me. So I did what I had to do to make that happen. Just know that this is all your fault. Everyone single one of you that bullied me you guys made me do this. When you call me all those names I believe every single word. I am just a worthless person that deserves to die because no one likes me. I just take up space and know I won't because right after I finish writing this letter I am going to end my life because of you.  
Goodbye,  
Peeta."_

I feel tears fall down my cheeks and I can hear people crying, because of me. I try to squeeze Katniss's hand to assure her that I am okay. I am surprised just like everyone else when I find out I can move my hands. Slowly I try to open my eyes, and when i do I am met with bright lights. I quickly close my eyes again and groan in pain. I try again a few minutes later and keep my eyes open. I look around to see everyone's tear stained faces that stare at me in surprise.

"Hi." I say to everyone. I watch Katniss cry again with what I am guessing is happy tears. She looks at me in between her tears and says "I thought you left me, Peeta, I love you." I sat there shocked not believing her I asked, "your not just saying that because you feel bad?"  
She shakes her head and leans up and captures my lips in a kiss. I kiss her back right away before pulling back and looking at everyone else not letting go of Katniss's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss POV

Katniss POV

**[An: please review to let me know if I should continue this story! I will post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews]**

**[disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games characters I simply own the plot]**

I am at Finn's house with all of my friends except for Peeta. We are having a movie night and Peeta said he couldn't come because he has homework to finish. Everyone's phones go off at the same time. I look at my and see that Peeta updated his Facebook status. I clicked on the notification and gasped. It said I can't keep pretending I am okay. I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye world. I quickly put my shoes on and grabbing my coat on the way out. Please don't. Please don't. I keep repeating to myself as I ran across the street to Peeta's house. I didn't bother knocking on the door instead I just forced it open running straight to Peetas room. I guess we weren't the only one to see his post because when I arrived at Peetas room with everyone behind me his brothers were already there banging on the door begging to open the door.

I just stood there with my heart beating out of my chest, worrying for the boy I loves life. Finn finally got tires of Rye and Graham's attempt to get Peeta to open the door. He pushed them out of the way a kicked the door down. I rushed into the room to see Peeta on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Tears start to fall out of my eyes. I crouch down next to him begging him not to leave me. He can't leave I will feel like part of me is missing. I grabbed his hand and don't let go until the paramedics arrive and I am forced to leave him. They put him on a stretcher and lift him into the ambulance. I get in the passenger seat of Finns car while Jo and Annie get in the back. Finn drives to the hospital in silence leaving me to drown in my own thoughts automatically thinking the worst.

We finally arrive and we all get out rushing to the waiting room where Peetas family is already waiting. I look at all of them to see everyone crying but Mrs. Mellark. They tell us that they are waiting for news and to sit down. I sit in the corner away from everyone staring blankly at the wall wondering if Peeta is going to be okay.

"Family and Friends of Peeta Mellark?" A gray haired Doctor asked.

Everyone all stood up and walked to the doctor. Peetas father asked the doc how he is.

"He is fine. He will just be in a lot of pain when he gets up. We had put him in a coma but he should wake up either today or to tomorrow. You may go see him now. I just have to check a couple of things." The doc replied before leading us to his room and opening the door motioning for us to go first and then he stepped in checking all of the machines.

"Why would he do this?" I asked no one in particular. But the doctor answered anyway, "studies say that people who commit suicide has been being bullied." No one answered him so he left.

I walked over to Peeta and sat next to his bed grabbing his hand. I don't plan on letting go anytime soon. I watch as Rye digs in his pocket and unfolds a couple pieces of paper. He tells everyone that he found it on Peetas bed. Everyone makes him read it out loud in a shaky voice he starts to read,

_"Dear Everyone,  
I had to do this. I did it for all of you and i did it for me. I am bothersome and worthless. Don't even try to deny it, I get reminded every hour of everyday."_

_"Mom, I forgive you for all the beatings you gave me and all the cruel words you sent my way. I deserved it. I know you wanted to have a baby girl, but you ended up with me. I know I am a disappointment to you, but I just want to tell you that, I love you and I am sorry that you got stuck with me for so long. I know deep down you might have grown to love me and I know you aren't good at showing emotion. But that's okay, I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve anyone's love. Now nobody has to deal with useless old me."_

His mom looks over at Peeta with tears in her eyes before saying "I love you too, Peeta, I am so sorry for what I put you through." I watched as she hugged herself and sobbed remembering all of the horrible things she has done to her youngest boy. Rye continued to read the letter,

_"Rye and Graham, I am sorry for being such an embarrassment to you. I tried so hard to stay away from you guys in public because I know you don't want to be seen with me because all I am is an embarrassing klutz. Well that's what all your guys friends tell me anyway. I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but your friends bully me. They jump me almost everyday but i got used to it. I deserved it. Don't think that it's all their faults because it wasn't just them. Mostly, the Sophomore and Seniors take part in bullying me but some juniors do too. So i kept it to myself because no one cares. I forgive you guys for watching mom hit me it wasn't your fault though. It was fine."_

I watch as Graham get up to hug his brother and together they cried. Mrs. Mellark noticed that Rye couldn't finish the letter so she got up and snatched the letter out of his hands and finished for him.

_"Dad, i forgive you for watching mom beat me with a rolling pin, or whatever she can get her hands on. I know you love her and that you don't want anything to happen to her so you watch someone you love beat your stupid son. I know you didn't want the love of your life go to jail when I am to blame. I am always to blame for everything that goes wrong and for that I am sorry. But now you can live a happy life, without me. That's what's best for everyone."_

Mr. Mellark silently got up and walked out of the room most likely to cry in private. Mrs. Mellark continued to read even though she probably wanted to be comforting her husband right now.

_"Annie, Finn, and Jo, you guys are my bests friends and I am going to miss you all. I know you guys felt sorry for me and that's why we became friends but I am okay with that. Annie please don't be sad I am doing this because it is better for everyone. Finn be good to Annie. Don't hurt her because you have a keeper. Jo I know you are thinking I am stupid but I think I made the right decision. I and really going to miss you all. And Jo? Please try to not kill Katniss."_

Jo sat in a chair in the corner with silent tears streaming down her face. I am surprised she never cries. Ever. I look over at Finn and Annie and see Finns head buried in Annie's hair and together they cried.

_"Katniss, you really don't know the effect you can have on people. I really am going to miss you Katniss. Your beautiful face, you sparkling eyes, your stubborn attitude and your love for your family. I am going to miss the way you scowl when you get annoyed, and the way you are always determined to get your way, and the way you always have to be right even if you know you are wrong. I am going to miss your laugh, your gorgeous smile, and the way you blush and look down at your feet when your embarrassed. But most importantly I am going to miss you. Please don't be upset. I do my deserve you I never will. Don't blame yourself it is not your fault. Katniss, I love you, always"_

I start sobbing and I can't stop. I love him so much it hurts. Mrs. Mellark looks at me with sad eyes but doesn't stop reading the letter and everyone else doesn't stop crying.

_"To the bullies, you guys won. You got what you wanted. If you tell me to kill myself enough times I will actually believe you and I do. No one should be seen with ugly me. So I did what I had to do to make that happen. Just know that this is all your fault. Everyone single one of you that bullied me you guys made me do this. When you call me all those names I believe every single word. I am just a worthless person that deserves to die because no one likes me. I just take up space and know I won't because right after I finish writing this letter I am going to end my life because of you.  
Goodbye,  
Peeta."_

I look at Peeta and see tears streaming down his face. Is he waking up? I feel him squeeze my hand I know he is defiantly waking up. Staring at his face I watch as he slowly opens his eyes and them shut them groaning in pain. He opens his eyes again and I watch as he looks at everyone before saying "Hi." I start crying happy tears and I know I must look crazy but I don't care because Peeta is awake!

I finally say "I thought I lost you, Peeta, I love you." He just looks at me in shock before asking, "your not just saying that because you feel bad?" I shake my head before leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss. I missed his lips so much. He pulled away a couple minutes later looking at everyone in the room. He didn't say anything instead he just burst into tears. I got up and hugged him while everyone else sat there shocked. He finally stopped crying but didn't stop shaking.

"I am sorry." He said softly. No one answered they just sat their quietly. I sat there studying Peeta when I noticed his left arm. I am sitting on his right side so I didn't notice his left arm has cuts all over.

"What is this?" I asked Peeta while pointing at his arm. He just stared at me with this frightened look. He didn't answer instead he just startedcrying again and j did everything I could to calm him done but nothing did. He finally said "I am sorry." Again. He cried himself out and fell asleep and I did soon after.


	3. Chapter 3: Peeta POV

BECAUSE of YOU  
Chapter 3  
Peeta POV

**[An: I am skipping 2 weeks in the story. But Thank you for Reviewing! I will write the next chapter when I get 10 more Reviews!]**

**[disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games characters I simply own the plot]**

I am getting released from the hospital today and everyone is so excited but me. My parents are making me go to school and I am itching for a razor blade. My family and friends won't let me wear hoodies anymore but that won't stop me. I am also not aloud to close my bedroom door. The nurse comes to tell everyone that I can go now. I can finally go home and take a shower. The car ride is silent and I feel a song coming in my head. You see no one knows I play guitar and piano or know that I can except my family. The car comes to a stop and I realize that I am home. I hop out of the car and run to my room. My parents had the carpet cleaners come to clean my room. I head straight for my guitar and my music book. I start writing the lyrics and find the music to go with it. I sing it to test it out and I'm satisfied with the outcome.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I also wrote another song but before I could sing it Katniss was in front of me. I just stared at her because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She sat at the edge of my bed with a bunch of papers in hand. My make up work for school. I inwardly groaned I hate make up work but I know I had to do it or I will fail. I thank Katniss and kiss her goodbye because she has homework to do too. Once I am finished I feel overwhelmed and stressed so I go in the bathroom with my pajamas. I sit on the closed toilet seat and grab my razor blade. I slowly slide it across my wrist over and over again until my leg arm is covered in cuts. I feel comfort as j watch as all the blood drip onto the towel I placed on my lap. I clean everything up and wait until the freshly made cuts dry so I can go to bed because I have to wait up early tomorrow.

When I wake up the next morning I slowly get out of bed and get dressed in a black tee-shirt and white skinny jeans with my black vans. Me and Finn have been working out in the weight room that is in the physical therapy ward of the hospital so my muscles are more defined then ever before. I check the time to see I am running late. I grab my book bag and rush down the stares running right into my brother rye. He notices my fresh cuts and gives me a disapproving look but I just shrug. Together we walk out of our house and walk to school because we only live down the street from it.

When we get there everyone stares at me. Probably because I am a suicidal freak I think as I walk over to Katniss. She looks up and notices me walking over to her which causes her to smile until she sees my arm. When I get over to her she grabs my face and makes me look into her eyes. She asked me to promise her to stop cutting I agreed because I can't say no to her. I start to get uneasy with everybody's stares.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I ask all my friends.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked me surprised. I shook my head no and she continued, "You look hot! Without your baggy hoodie they can see your muscles and with jeans that aren't to big actually shows that you have a really nice butt."

I blush in embarrassment and i don't have to reply because the bell rang making us go to class. English. My favorite subject and I have this with everyone. When we all there I automatically go to the back of the room with everyone else

Let's just say all my classes are boring. I just got finished my third class of the day. Sadly I don't have it with any of my friends. I am walking down the hallway when I get pushed against the lockers. It is Cato, Ryes old best friend. A crowd is forming and before I know it Cato tried to punch me but I saw it coming. I quickly grabbed his arm twisting it around his back making him double over in pain. I let go of his arm and was going to walk away but I could see Cato get up and try to hit me again I ducked making him fall because he didn't expect it. I just stand there waiting for him to hit me  
so I can hit him back. When he got back up he punched me in the stomach and I punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground. I kept punching him and didn't stop when I saw blood pouring all out of his nose and all over the place.

The next thing I know I am getting pulled off of Cato and he is being led to the nurse. I don't get in trouble though because everyone has to report to the gym for an assembly. I get there and sit next to Katniss grabbing her hand. When everyone gets there all my friends gives me high fives for beating the crap out of Cato even Rye. The assembly begins and it is torture.

"Today we gathered all of you together to talk about a serious matter. Bullying. Bullying can lead to many things like Self Harm and Suicidal attempts. Rye and Graham Mellark may you please come to the stage? I know you both have something to say" our principal Cinna said.

I watched as my two older brothers got up out of there seats and straight to the microphone. I knew what they were going to talk about and I really didn't want to listen but this assembly is mandatory. Graham spoke first

"In these last two weeks we both found things out about our baby brother that we didn't know. He was being bullied by almost have of the school most of them being my friends. I didn't know. Nobody knew because he kept it a secret because he thought nobody cared. People fed him lies and he believed them. Every lie he was told he thought was true and each one broke him a little more."

"First he started of with a couple cuts here and there but as the bullying got worse so did his arms. People told him to kill himself and that nobody would care if he did. One day he finally broke. He posted a warning and wrote a note and by the time we got there it was to late. He stabbed himself and was just waiting to die. We got him to the hospital in time but if we were a minute later our baby brother wouldn't be here today."

Graham had tears streaming down his face by the end of his speech and I guess it is now ryes turn. When I take a good look I realize he has my suicide note. He begins to talk

"I am going to take this time to read this note he left because it explains so much about what he wasn't telling us and I want to show all of you that your actions and your words do hurt and it makes an affect on many people in good ways or in this case bad."

"Dear Everyone,  
I had to do this. I did it for all of you and i did it for me. I am bothersome and worthless. Don't even try to deny it, I get reminded every hour of everyday."

"Rye and Graham, I am sorry for being such an embarrassment to you. I tried so hard to stay away from you guys in public because I know you don't want to be seen with me because all I am is an embarrassing klutz. Well that's what all your guys friends tell me anyway. I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but your friends bully me. They jump me almost everyday but i got used to it. I deserved it. Don't think that it's all their faults because it wasn't just them. Mostly, the Sophomore and Seniors take part in bullying me but some juniors do too. So i kept it to myself because no one cares. I forgive you guys for watching mom hit me it wasn't your fault though. It was mine."

"Annie, Finn, and Jo, you guys are my bests friends and I am going to miss you all. I know you guys felt sorry for me and that's why we became friends but I am okay with that. Annie please don't be sad I am doing this because it is better for everyone. Finn be good to Annie. Don't hurt her because you have a keeper. Jo I know you are thinking I am stupid but I think I made the right decision. I and really going to miss you all. And Jo? Please try to not kill Katniss."

"Katniss, you really don't know the effect you can have on people. I really am going to miss you Katniss. Your beautiful face, you sparkling eyes, your stubborn attitude and your love for your family. I am going to miss the way you scowl when you get annoyed, and the way you are always determined to get your way, and the way you always have to be right even if you know you are wrong. I am going to miss your laugh, your gorgeous smile, and the way you blush and look down at your feet when your embarrassed. But most importantly I am going to miss you. Please don't be upset. I do my deserve you I never will. Don't blame yourself it is not your fault. Katniss, I love you, always"

"To the bullies, you guys won. You got what you wanted. If you tell me to kill myself enough times I will actually believe you and I do. No one should be seen with ugly me. So I did what I had to do to make that happen. Just know that this is all your fault. Everyone single one of you that bullied me you guys made me do this. When you call me all those names I believe every single word. I am just a worthless person that deserves to die because no one likes me. I just take up space and know I won't because right after I finish writing this letter I am going to end my life because of you.  
Goodbye,  
Peeta."

"You see what your words can do? It can make people believe that they have no purpose and that they don't belong just because you want to make yourself feel better by hurting someone else. But Peeta is back now and he won't go down without a fight this time because he now knows that people do care and he is loved. I was so close to losing my baby brother because of all of you."

Rye finished with his head high. Him and Graham walk back to their seats and sit down. I look at the stage to see Effie Trinket the school secretary wiping her tears. I then look around to see many people wiping their eyes. Cinna walks back to the microphone and calls me down saying that I have a couple songs I would like to share. I walk up to the stage confused because I said nothing about it when I see Rye smile mischievously. I grab a guitar and tell them that the first song is called Demons and when I finish everyone is silent because they didn't know I could sing let alone play guitar. I tell everyone the next song is called bully and I start to sing

_[Intro]  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!_

_[Verse 1]  
It's 8 A.M.  
This hell I'm in  
Seems I've crossed the line again  
For being nothing more than who I am_

_So break my bones  
And throw your stones  
We all know that life ain't fair  
But there is more of us  
We're everywhere_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
We don't have to take this  
Back against the wall  
We don't have to take this  
We can end it all_

_[Chorus]  
All you'll ever be  
Is a faded memory of a bully  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely  
Push him to the dirt  
'Til the words don't hurt  
Can you hear me?  
No ones gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You're a bully_

_Hey!  
Hey!_

_[Verse 2]  
Think it through  
You can't undo  
Whenever I see black and blue  
I feel the past  
I share the bruise_

_With everyone  
Who's come and gone  
My head is clear  
My voice is strong  
Now I'm right here to right the wrong_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
We don't have to take this  
Back against the wall  
We don't have to take this  
We can end it all_

_[Chorus]  
All you'll ever be  
Is a faded memory of a bully  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely  
Push him to the dirt  
'Til the words don't hurt  
Can you hear me?  
No ones gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You're a bully_

_[Solo]_

_[Bridge]  
It's 8 A.M.!  
The Hell I'm in!  
Your voice is strong!  
Now right the wrong!_

_[Chorus]  
All you'll ever be  
Is a faded memory of a bully.  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely.  
Push him to the dirt  
'Til the words don't hurt  
Can you hear me?  
No ones gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You're a bully_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Hey!_

When u finished the applause was defining and I blushed in embarrassment. I watch as I see Katniss run towards me with tears streaming down her face. Before I know what's happening Katniss throws herself at me I easily catch her and try to calm her down. When she finally calms down she looks at me with her eyes sparkling.

"I am so proud of you" she says while beaming at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

An: I'm not going to continue Because of You. But I'm going to post a different story with a VERY similar plot. So please Read & Review my new story - Different Place, New Start.  
Thank you so much!


End file.
